My Tokyo 3 Girl
by Callisto Phalan
Summary: Misato and Kaji, a first date? What's Misato really like in the mind of Kaji? Perhaps the song, Tokyo Girl, by Ace of Base explains it best... A touch of angst, I would say :)


Note from the Authoress: Hey, it's Callisto Phalan once again with her first song ficcie EVER!!!! ^_^ And pulled right out from her butt as well! Oooh, Kaji *drools* the only GOOD character in the whole series, and he DIED!!! How could they do that?! But then again, really, sorta everyone died... So, it make sense, ne? Well, I suppose that this takes place before the episode where they go to the bar with Ritsuko, and it'll sorta be AU, but not quite. You can fit it into the actually time/plot if you choose to, k? K! But please read and enjoy! ~End Notes~

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form take claim to any of the characters mentioned in this fic. They all belong to the creators of the absolutely wonderful series Evangelion. Thank you Evangelion staff! Without them, I could not have ever written this fic ^_^ And I also lay no claim onto the song that this song fic is based off from, Tokyo Girl by Ace of Base. I feel that this is a wonderful song that this band wrote specifically for anime use, that is, is if they know what anime is... I'm not saying they don't, I'm not saying they do. But it's a wonderful song, and it's not mine, it's their's. (pooh...) ~End Disclaimer~

Note: Anything underlined is the song ^_^

My Tokyo 3 Girl

Kaji looked up from his newspaper as he heard the door open up behind him and the clicking of high heels enter the room. He turned around with a silly grin on his face just enough to antagonize the owner of those shoes.

"Kaji Ryouji!" Misato exploded, "What in the world are you doing in my office?! You know you shouldn't be here!"

He laughed quietly to himself, "And good morning to you too, 'Oh Captain, my Captain'. I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by and say 'hi' and to give you these." Kaji whipped out a bouquet of flowers with an added note.

Misato blankly stared at the flowers for a minute before she asked in bewilderment, "What are those for?"

With a shrug, Kaji simply answered that the note would explain it all. Silently, he placed the flowers on her desk and sloppily folded the newspaper up. Misato watched him, still wondering what had overcome him to actually be sweet like this, and as he slipped by her to leave through the still open door, she turned and quietly thanked him.

He showed no sign of hearing her, and she wondered if he had or not.

He had.

Tokyo girl, tokyo girl

you've got the moves to rule the world

that cute inscru-tability

Tokyo girl, you're a mystery

Misato slowly walked over to her desk and placed her purse next to the flowers. She picked them up for a closer look and caught a wonderful whiff of the fragrance they held. She found the small white envelope in the middle of the bouquet and carefully plucked it out.

Meanwhile, Kaji walked down the hallway, hands in pocket whistling to himself. He had tried to make amends through that note and he hoped that it would work. It was just that he had never stopped loving her and he didn't think that she had ever really stopped loving him. There was something strong between them, a link or bond of some sort. And now that he was working at NERV with her, he felt a chance that he could have that feeling back. Misato Katsuragi was his life, and he knew it, and Ritsuko knew it, but he wasn't sure if Misato herself knew. His whistling slid for a moment as he sighed to himself.

However he did smile to himself. She had at least thanked him for the flowers, and it had sounded sincere as well. He turned a corner and smacked into Shinji.

Tokyo girl, tokyo girl

shaking up hearts around the world

you can't forget that stunning face

smiling at you it's your destiny

"Oh, excuse me," Shinji apologized with his gaze turned down to the floor, "A-a-are you alright?"

"No problem, here. And yourself? Heh. Guess I should really look where I'm going," Kaji smiled.

Shinji dusted himself off, "No, sir. I'm fine."

"Say, Shinji..."

"Yeah, Kaji?"

"You're living with Ms. Misato, right?"

"Yes sir."

"I'd like to talk to you about that, do you have a minute?"

"Actually, I do sir-" Shinji started before he got cut off by a slightly high-pitched annoying squeal that formed itself into a word sounding like Kaji's name. The voice, of course, belonged to the famous red-head, Asuka Langley Souryu.

Kaji's smile faltered slightly as Asuka made her way down the corridor followed by Rei. "Hello Asuka, Rei," he nodded to the girls, "How have you two been today?" Oh, how he wished to be anywhere but here at this moment! Preferably somewhere where he and Misato could...er- talk (if that was possible anyway).

She's got the face sweet as a baby

elegant taste and money to burn

her "yes" is "no", "no" is a "maybe"

her language is so hard to learn

"So what are you and idiot-boy doing, Kaji," Asuka asked, her voice getting harsh and sickeningly sweet in the way only Asuka could ever manage, and then continued on with just a twang of accusation and jealously (just a twang, mind you), "boasting about your test scores again, Shinji?"

A perplexed and shaken Shinji retaliated, "But, Asuka, we haven't even taken the tests yet!"

"He's right," Rei's cool and calm voice floated from behind the fiery red-head, "We've only an hour until they begin, we must go get prepared or we'll be late."

"No we won't," Asuka rolled her eyes, "and besides, I'm talking to Kaji! Aren't I Kaji?" She glared at him with eyes that meant death to all those who oppose her and a huge friendly smile on her face.

Kaji gulped slightly, "Uh, yep," he nodded, and then turned back to Shinji, "Perhaps later we can talk then?"

Shinji smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically. He liked Kaji. Kaji was more of a father than anyone else who had ever been in Shinji's life, and maybe he'd get a few hints as to how to live in a house with two women.

When he turned back around, Kaji was startled to find Asuka cuddling to his arm.

"Oh, Kaji," she began, "I know-"

The sound of Misato's high heels, however, interrupted Asuka and the young girl un-clung herself from him.

Misato approached fast and with a purpose. She neither slowed down nor sped up as she passed by him, but as she did, she spoke a single word, "Yes." Soon, the clicking sounds of her heels disappeared down the corridor and a new smile claimed itself on Kaji's face.

Asuka pouted, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just going out to a restaurant tonight," Kaji answered, "and you should really head over to get ready for the tests. You're going to be late," he added.

She fumed, but turned to leave, thoughts of killing Misato on her mind. A rival!

Kaji shifted in his seat uneasily, she should have been here minutes ago! What was keeping her? He checked his watch again. His note had specifically said to meet him at the Onyx at 8 pm, where was she? The thought that she had stood him up briefly swept through his mind before he banished the thought and turned to the door once more. And there she stood, even more stunning than usual. She had her hair pulled up on top of her head letting just a few little tendrils fall lightly around her face and she wore a beautiful purple dress that shimmered slightly in the dim light of the restaurant. All in all, she looked like a violet angel.

Tokyo girl, tokyo girl

you've got the moves to rule the world

that cute inscru-tability

Tokyo girl, you're a mystery

Kaji noticed that his wasn't the only head that had turned when she walked through the door. Jealous women 'ahem'ed and tapped their dates back to attention to themselves and the din of the restaurant returned. As Misato was escorted to their table by the host, Kaji stood up and greeted her.

"So, my lady comes to me at last," he grinned with a slight jest glowing in his eyes. He went around the table and pulled the seat out for her to sit down, "Care to join a lowly servant for supper this evening?"

Misato smiled hesitantly, "Well, first of all, I'm not your lady," she raised an eyebrow, "and second of all, I would love to join a lowly servant for dinner this evening." She smiled teasingly at him before taking her seat.

The meal went smoothly. The two conversed about what had gone on in their lives since splitting up years ago. Kaji could not keep his eyes off her for a second. She was so lively and so... so- herself! It was driving him crazy to have such a gorgeous woman sitting in front of him, especially such a gorgeous woman that he had loved for so long.

What really got to him was the fact that, here was this lady, with a personality so wonderful that she could have had anybody in the world, ANYBODY! And now he's finding out that there had been no one after him. Did she love him the way he loved her? If she did, why had she run off? Did she want to be with anybody else? What if she didn't?

He finally slid these thoughts back to the default that no one, leas of all a man, could ever understand a woman.

In Tokyo

Though there's a fire burns inside her

outside is ivory, silk and ice 

nothing she wants is denied her

you'd better take my advice

Many have tried to get near her

deep in the heart of Tokyo

found nothing there but a mirror

she's no one you'll ever know

Dinner ended and the pair headed over to the nearest movie theater. She walked slightly to the side not wanting to come in bodily contact with her ex-lover. She didn't know what she was doing there and she regretted the fact that she actually dressed up so nicely for the occasion. She wasn't falling in love with Kaji again! She couldn't! Had she fallen out of love with him in the first place? She couldn't tell...

Kaji could sense that something was wrong and he slowly eased his way towards his purple angel. He could feel her flinch and shy away from him. He wondered why, but kept his distance for the remainder of the rather silent walk.

Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl

You've got the moves to rule the world

that cute inscru-tability

Tokyo girl, you're a mystery

The movie went well and ended well. Of course they had spent the past hour and forty seven minutes in complete silence concentrating on the movie, but it was better than what they had ever done in a movie theater... alone... together. As they left the building Misato turned around to face Kaji.

"Kaji?"

"Hmm," he smiled down at her and watched her lips as she spoke.

"Kaji, I really had a great time tonight. Thank you."

"No problem. I'm glad you had a good time, I did too. Say, why don't we-" he was interrupted as Misato continued.

"No, Kaji, why don't we not," she cast her eyes downward so not to see his smile leave his face.

He frowned. This did not sound good, 'She's breaking up with me again, and we haven't even started dating!' he thought to himself. He had to stop her. He had to stop this madness that he felt was overtaking her mind once more.

Misato's voice broke through his mind again, "It's just that I'm not really comfortable with the whole idea of us happening again. Please hear me through," she pleaded him. 

Kaji didn't want to hear it though. He had to stop her.

In Tokyo - sweet as a baby

He lifted a hand to her small face and placed his thumb lightly on her lips. She looked up, startled and started to shake her head 'no' not wanting what she thought he wanted.

In Tokyo - sweet as a baby

He looked into her troubled eyes. 'What's wrong? Why can't we be together?' She pulled back slightly as he moved in. Just to kiss her one more time... that's all he wanted... one kiss. He swung his free arm around her and pulled her in towards himself as he leaned in.

In Tokyo - sweet as a baby

His lips brushed hers and she struggled at first, but then loosened in his arms. 'This is wrong' she told herself, but she knew that it was good at the same time. She lost herself in this kiss. 

sweet as a baby

sweet as a baby

sweet as a baby...

~End Songfic~

So, what ya think? The ending kinda stunk, eh? Well, if reviews are bad, I'll go through and revise the bit... please do remember, I finished it off at 3:00 in the morning ^_^;;


End file.
